<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Początki bywają trudne by azure_lemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983843">Początki bywają trudne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon'>azure_lemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asmo mu niczego nie ułatwia, Gen, Kid Fic, Lucyfer nie zna się na niemowlakach, ale bardzo się stara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucek wiedział, że uleganie namowom Samaela nigdy nie kończy się dobrze. Nawet jeśli chodziło o pozornie niewinną przysługę.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Początki bywają trudne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucyfer był bardzo zajętym archaniołem. Oczywiście, nie mogło być inaczej. W końcu był Imperatorem Głębi, a co za tym szło, miał ręce pełne roboty. Nie miał czasu na bawienie cudzych dzieci. Poza tym, on kompletnie się na tym nie znał. Nie miał niemowlaka na rękach od momentu stworzenia i raczej nic nie zapowiadało, żeby cokolwiek miało się w tym temacie zmienić. To nawet nie chodziło o to, że nie lubił dzieci- miał do nich stosunek dosyć obojętny. Zresztą, nieszczególnie miał okazję wyrobić sobie jakikolwiek inny. Z dziećmi w wieku różnym on po prostu nie miewał kontaktu. Dotyczyło to zarówno małych aniołków w czasach kiedy był jeszcze Panem Zastępów, ani małych Głębian, mimo że tych akurat było dużo więcej. Tak czy inaczej, on zająć się cudzym dzieckiem po prostu nie mógł, nawet jeżeli chodziło o dziecko najlepszego przyjaciela.<br/>
-Nie, nie i nie, Sam- powiedział. Dla lepszego efektu chciał uderzyć ręką w stół, ale mimo ewidentnych luk w wiedzy na temat niemowląt, domyślił się, że to może nie być najlepszy pomysł.<br/>
-Proszę cię, Lucek- spróbował jeszcze raz Samael. –To tylko kilka godzin. Co się może stać? Poza tym przyniosłem już torbę ze wszystkim czego możesz potrzebować- dodał, ruchem głowy wskazując wypchany worek.<br/>
-Twoja służąca przyniosła- poprawił go Niosący Światło.<br/>
-Szczegół- wyszczerzył się Ryży Hultaj.<br/>
-Pamiętasz jak to się skończyło ostatnim razem jak cię posłuchałem?- zapytał złośliwie Luc.<br/>
-Daj spokój, tym razem nie buntujesz się przeciwko niczemu. Jakie są szanse, że rozpoczniesz nową wojnę?<br/>
-Z tobą duże.<br/>
-Mnie tu nawet nie będzie.<br/>
-Ale twój syn tak.<br/>
-Daj spokój, Lucek, on ma kilka miesięcy. Chyba nie podejrzewasz go o knucie jakichś niecnych planów?<br/>
Lucyfer przyjrzał się dziecku dokładniej po raz pierwszy. Chłopiec spał spokojnie w ramionach ojca i raczej ciężko było mu cokolwiek zarzucić.<br/>
-I co, Lucek?- spytał Samael. –Nie powiesz mi chyba, że on nie jest uroczy?<br/>
Ryżego Hultaja aż rozpierała ojcowska duma z pierworodnego. Niosący Światło nawet nie podejrzewał, że jego przyjaciel jest zdolny do takich uczuć, jednak w widoku Samaela gładzącego ostrożnie meszek na głowie dziecka było coś rozczulającego. Imperator poczuł, że zaczyna mięknąć.<br/>
-Sam, ja nie mam pojęcia o dzieciach- podjął jeszcze jedną próbę. –Co jak go uszkodzę albo coś pójdzie nie tak?<br/>
-A co ma pójść nie tak?- zapytał nonszalancko mąż Lilith. –Teraz śpi, potem go nakarmisz, pewnie trzeba będzie zmienić pieluchę, potem znowu będzie spał. Żadna filozofia. Poza tym, to mój syn. On jest twardy.<br/>
-Sam, naprawdę, tyle masz lepszych opcji, a zostawiasz go ze mną?<br/>
-Właśnie nie mam, Lucek. Tylko tobie ufam na tyle, żeby zostawić z tobą to moje szczęście.<br/>
-Zrobiłeś się melodramatyczny- wytknął mu Imperator.<br/>
-Ojcostwo zmienia anioła, ale co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?- zapytał oburzony Ryży Hultaj.<br/>
-Z kim zadarłeś tym razem?<br/>
-Dlaczego miałbym z kimkolwiek zadzierać?<br/>
-Samaelu…<br/>
-Dobra, dobra… Nieważne. Może i z kimś zadarłem. W każdym razie zostaniesz z nim? Proszę?<br/>
-Samaelu, czy to właśnie powiedziałeś ,,proszę’’?<br/>
-Być może. To co, zgadzasz się?<br/>
Gwiazda Zaranna spojrzał na dziecko jeszcze raz. Mod chyba zaczął się dobudzać, bo ziewnął rozkosznie.<br/>
-Zajmę się nim- skapitulował Imperator. –Ale to pierwszy i ostatni raz.<br/>
-Luciu, jak się w nim zakochasz, to sam będziesz się dopytywał kiedy go będziesz mógł zobaczyć.<br/>
Lucyfer westchnął ciężko i wyciągnął ręce.<br/>
-Daj mi go tu- poprosił.<br/>
Samael wyglądał w tym momencie na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie.<br/>
-Wiedziałem, że w końcu dasz się namówić. Czyż Asmodeusz nie jest ślicznym chłopcem?- zapytał z dumą.<br/>
-Jest- potwierdził Luc. Co prawda Asmo nie wyglądał jakoś szczególnie inaczej niż te niemowlęta, które miał okazję zobaczyć wcześniej, ale nie mógł powiedzieć niczego innego świeżo upieczonemu ojcu. –Ma strasznie trudne imię jak na takie maleństwo.<br/>
-Bo będzie wielkim demonem jak dorośnie, jak jego tatuś- zaświergotał Ryży Hultaj, podając Moda Cesarzowi.<br/>
-Sam, ty mnie nie denerwuj. Mogę jeszcze zmienić zdanie.<br/>
-Nie zmienisz. Ręka pod jego główkę. O tak. Dokładnie. Widzisz? Trzymasz go jakbyś cię do tego stworzyła sama Jasność. Będziecie się świetnie razem bawić.<br/>
Dzięki wskazówkom rudego archanioła Niosący Światło dał jakoś radę przytrzymać małego demona tak, żeby go nie upuścić, nie zgnieść ani uszkodzić w żaden inny sposób.<br/>
-Skoro wiesz już wszystko, odbiorę go wieczorem- powiedział Samael. -A ty-nachylił się nad dzieckiem. –Bądź miły dla wujka Lucka.<br/>
Nowo mianowany wujek Lucek bardzo wątpił czy do Moda cokolwiek dotarło. Miał ochotę zatrzymać wychodzącego przyjaciela, krzyknął, że nic nie jest jasne, ale coś zmusiło go do zostanie w miejscu. Dopiero kiedy echo kroków Samaela na korytarzu ucichło, Luc spojrzał na chłopca w swoich ramionach.<br/>
-I co, mały? Zostaliśmy sami?- zapytał najłagodniej jak potrafił.<br/>
Asmodeusz jakby tylko czekał na ten moment. Otworzył oczy, spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na opiekuna i zaczął dramatycznie krzyczeć.<br/>
-Proszę, nie rób tego- powiedział Niosący Światło, ale jego apel nie dał żadnych rezultatów. –Słuchaj, ja też nie jestem zachwycony, ale mógłbyś nie płakać? Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. To znaczy, postaram się…Bo jak tak jakby średnio ogarniam jak się tobą zająć. Właściwie to wcale. Tęsknisz za mamą?<br/>
Mod dalej krzyczał tak dramatycznie, jakby archanioł obdzierał go ze skóry.<br/>
-Mam- olśniło Syna Jutrzenki. –Twój tatuś zostawił nam tą torbę. Zobaczymy co tam jest fajnego?<br/>
Lucyfer ostrożnie położył dziecko na kanapie, a sam poszedł sprawdzić w co wyposażył go Samael. Odnalazłszy butelkę, spojrzał na nią z namysłem i doszedł do wniosku, że Asmo prawdopodobnie jest po prostu głodny. Postępując według instrukcji na opakowaniu mleka w proszku udało mu się sporządzić i podgrzać zaklęciem coś, co prawdopodobnie nadawało się dla niemowląt. Luc przetestował temperaturę na własnym nadgarstku. Wydawała się odpowiednia. Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję, bo nie wiedział, jak długo będzie w stanie znosić ten krzyk. Ponownie wziął Moda na ręce i spróbował trafić butelką do jego maleńkich ust. Asmo zassał smoczek z wyrazem ewidentnego zadowolenia na twarzy. Blondyn ucieszył się jeszcze bardziej z powodu nagłej ciszy, przerywanej tylko odgłosami ssania. Kiedy Asmodeusz przestał pić, Lucek delikatnie odciągnął od niego butelkę i zapytał:<br/>
-Teraz mam cię ponosić, tak?<br/>
Imperator uznał, że musi być z nim naprawdę źle, skoro mówi z zasadzie sam do siebie. Przez chwilę kołysał Moda na swoim ramieniu, aż temu się odbiło. Zadowolony z efektu archanioł uznał, że może już odłożyć demona.<br/>
-Wszystko już będzie dobrze, mały?- zapytał, chociaż oczywiście nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. Przynajmniej nie werbalnej. Mod postanowił jednak przekazać mu swoją opinię w inny sposób i ulał sobie na ulubioną kanapę Imperatora, obijaną smoczą skórą.<br/>
-Dobra- pomyślał zdesperowany Niosący Światło. –Nie będę wołać służby. Poradzę sobie sam. -Gdzie ja cię teraz położę? Czekaj, w tej torbie są chyba jakieś twoje zabawki. Ty się nimi pobawisz, a ja to posprzątam. Ty nie jesteś trochę za mały, żeby się nimi bawić? Czy małe demonki szybciej się rozwijają? Nie wiem, nie ogarniam, zarobiony jestem. Pospałbyś jeszcze trochę?<br/>
Asmo nie wykazywał żadnej chęci, żeby znowu pójść spać. Natomiast może Lucyferowi się wydawało, ale ożywił się na słowo zabawa. Imperator postanowił poświęcić własne łóżko, chociaż miał nadzieję, że to będzie koniec wypadków na jeden dzień.<br/>
-Ty sobie tu leż, a ja pójdę ogarnąć ten bałagan. Tylko nie spadnij. Masz tutaj smoka- mówiąc to Luc podsunął dziecku pluszową zabawkę, której ogon ten zaczął natychmiast ssać. -Tutaj coś białego-kontynuował Pan Piekieł. -Do tego chyba się przytulasz, nie wiem. Tutaj kocyk. Tym cię przykrywam?<br/>
Na chwilę nastał błogi spokój i Gwiazda Zaranna uznał, że to całe zajmowanie się dziećmi nie jest aż takie straszne jak podejrzewał. Poszedł posprzątać bałagan jaki Mod zostawił na jego kanapie, kiedy niemowlę rozpłakało się po raz drugi.<br/>
-Co tym razem, mały?- zapytał Niosący Światło, biorąc dziecko na ręce. Asmo najpierw z upodobaniem zaczął żuć rękaw drogiej szaty, a potem znowu zaczął krzyczeć. -Jakim cudem takie maleństwo ma tyle siły w płucach?- zastanowił się Lucyfer. –O co mu chodzi tym razem? Jest najedzony, wyspany i ….<br/>
Do Imperatora dotarło, że Samael wcześniej coś wspomniał o pieluszkach. Chcąc nie chcąc, archanioł zebrał całą swoją odwagę, położył Asmodeusz na biurku, skąd przedtem usunął wszystkie dokumenty (Lucek mimo że był Panem Otchłani wolał nie wyjaśniać Mrocznym co się stało dokumentami państwowymi gdyby zmiana poszła nie tak) i przystąpił do zmiany. Wydedukował, że wilgotne chusteczki i posypka, zapakowane mu przez Samaela (albo raczej przez kogoś z jego służby) przydadzą się właśnie na tą okazję. Rozpiął Modowi mokrą pieluszkę i wyjął chusteczkę z opakowania, ale zanim zdążył jej użyć, poczuł na sobie strumień czegoś ciepłego. Spojrzał karcąco na demona, który tylko uśmiechał się rozkosznie i zaczął gaworzyć.<br/>
-Ty mnie chyba po prostu nie lubisz- stwierdził Niosący Światło. Spróbował powycierać delikwenta, ale ten przewrócił się na brzuch i spróbował uciec. Lucyfer złapał go bez trudu, ale za każdym razem kiedy chciał położyć Moda na plecach, ten znowu zaczynał krzyczeć i się wyrywać.<br/>
-Robię coś nie tak?- zapytał głośno Imperator, ale odpowiedział mu tylko zwiększony płacz. W końcu Asmo poddał się zabiegom pielęgnacyjnym archanioła, ale Lucek mógł przysiąc, że to dziecko się do niego dziwnie uśmiecha. Przebranego Modzia położył na puchatym dywanie. Jeżeli ma gdzieś raczkować, lepiej niech to robi w warunkach kontrolowanych. Oko Nocy Gwiazdy Zarannej zawibrowało i Luc odebrał, przez chwilę rozmawiając z Azazelem. Dopiero po zakończeniu rozmowy, do archanioła dotarło, że dziecko jest podejrzanie cicho. Jak się okazało, Asmodeusz wziął się na gniecenie i przeżuwanie państwowych dokumentów, dokładnie tych samych, które Niosący Światło położył na podłodze, aby je uchronić przed niemowlęciem. Lucyfer potarł się ręką po czole. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że gdzieś znajdują się ich kopie. Inaczej jego wizerunek jako Pana Otchłani raczej się na tym nie zyska.<br/>
Po kilku godzinach blondyn miał definitywnie dość. Przez cały czas musiał zabawiać Moda, który nie dawał mu odejść nawet na krok. Niestety, zaczynały kończyć mu się pomysły. Kto by pomyślał,  że małe demony są takie absorbujące. Luc podetknął Asmodeuszowi kolejną zabawkę, ale ten uznał, że ma lepszą koncepcję na spędzanie czasu i ugryzł opiekuna w nadgarstek. Lucek o mało nie podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Tego na pewno się nie spodziewał. Kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że demonem tak szybko wyżynają się ząbki.<br/>
-Asmodeuszu- powiedział poważnie Lucyfer podnosząc dziecko i patrząc mu w oczy. –Jestem Imperatorem. Domagam się szacunku. Twoje postępowanie jest wysoce niedopuszczalne i zakrawa na naruszenie nietykalności cielesnej najważniejszej osoby w Głębi. To prawie jak próba zamachu stanu.<br/>
Znakiem tego, że Mod się nie przejął tym monologiem w najmniejszym stopniu było to, że ugryzł Lucka drugi raz.<br/>
-Nie rób mi tego. Tak nie wolno. Ty gryzaku! Gryziesz wszystko! Mama cię nie karmi, czy co,  że jesteś taki żarłoczny?<br/>
Asmo zamrugał, zaskoczony.<br/>
-Dobrze tak Samaelowi. Dobrze mu, że ma cię na co dzień- stwierdził mściwie Gwiazda Zaranna. –Należy mu się.<br/>
Kiedy wieczorem Mod w końcu zasnął, Niosący Światło miał ochotę tańczyć z radości. Uniemożliwił mu to jednak powrót Ryżego Hultaja.<br/>
-O- roztkliwił się rudy archanioł.-Jak słodko śpi. Musieliście się świetnie bawić.<br/>
-Nie chcę widzieć twojego dzieciaka na oczy, Samaelu. Nigdy więcej, rozumiesz? To było najgorsze popołudnie w moim życiu. Przebiło nawet to, w którym upadłem. Dlaczego wszystkie najgorsze momenty zawdzięczam tobie?<br/>
-Lucek, nie przesadzaj. Absolutnie nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.<br/>
Imperator dotrzymał słowa. Moda nie widział przez długie tysiąclecia, dopóki przy jakiejś półformalnej okazji nie spotkał dorosłego już demona, który w niczym poza tym bezczelnym uśmiechem nie przypomniał tamtego niemowlęcia. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy Asmodeusz zaczął nagminnie przebywać w jego prywatnych kwaterach.<br/>
-Zawsze lubiłeś tą kanapę i moje dokumenty- powiedział kiedyś Lucyfer, patrząc jak Zgniły Chłopiec rozkłada się z projektem ustawy na jego ulubionym meblu.<br/>
-Hmmm?- zapytał demon, podnosząc głowę.<br/>
-Ciężko żebyś to pamiętał, ale miałem okazję się tobą raz opiekować kiedy byłeś bardzo mały.<br/>
-Jak było?<br/>
-Przypominasz sobie, żeby były kolejne razy? Nie? Sam wyciągnij wnioski.<br/>
-Nie mogło być tak źle, Lucek- odpowiedział Asmodeusz, siadając i odkładając plik papierów.<br/>
-Było fatalnie. Byłeś okropny.<br/>
-Niemożliwe. Nie mylisz mnie z moim bratem?<br/>
-Nie ma takiej opcji. Samael był z ciebie strasznie dumny. Prawie pękał z tej dumy.<br/>
-To coś nowego- stwierdził Mod. –Potem mu przeszło. Opowiedz mi coś więcej o naszym czasie razem.<br/>
-Wolałbym do tego nie wracać.<br/>
-Na pewno masz coś ciekawego do opowiedzenia. Dawaj Lucek, nie daj się prosić.<br/>
Pewnie dla każdego innego Głębianina lekceważenie poleceń Imperatora skończyło by się nie najlepiej, ale Asmo mógł sobie na wiele pozwolić.<br/>
-Modzio, zmieniałem ci pieluchę. Chcesz dokładniej?<br/>
-Nie, dzięki, Lucek, faktycznie lepiej zmieńmy temat- odpowiedział szybko demon.<br/>
-Sam chciałeś.<br/>
-Zmieniłem zdanie. Lucek, to upokarzające.<br/>
Niosący Światło podszedł do gościa i zmierzwił mu włosy, co wywołało głośny protest.<br/>
-Od początku byłeś nieznośny- stwierdził.<br/>
-Co ja poradzę, może kogoś takiego potrzebujesz?<br/>
Imperator wzniósł oczy do sufitu.<br/>
-Może. Modzio, masz szczęście, że cię lubię. Powinien był wziąć się za twoje wychowanie już wtedy. Od początku nie miałeś żadnego szacunku dla autorytetów.<br/>
-I kto to mówi.<br/>
-Zawsze byłeś bezczelny, dzieciaku. Nie wiem, czy tobie cokolwiek by pomogło.<br/>
-Widzisz? Przynajmniej nie traciłeś na to czasu.<br/>
-Asmodeuszu. Możesz być moim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale nie nadwyrężaj mojej cierpliwości.<br/>
Mod się roześmiał.<br/>
-I tak mi nic nie zrobisz.<br/>
Najgorsze było to, że miał rację.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>